How To Love
by 8erG8er8You
Summary: Several times Phoebe has run to Joey after being hurt and broken, could he ever teach her How To Love?


How To Love

**A/N: Okay, so I'm a MAJOR Phoey shipper, I love them together! So I wrote this one-shot/songfic that I might continue in another story, maybe;) So I wrote this story based on 'Lil Wayne's 'How To Love' (I love that song!) And I thought that the lyrics were based on a troubled girl, and what other than a young Phoebe Buffay? Pretty good huh? I honestly don't know, I'm really excited about this story, so please review and look for a sequel!**

**Oh, and this is my first try on a songfic, tell me how I did!**

**Disclaimer: I LOVE FRIENDS but I can't afford to own it:( None of the characters are mine!**

**The lyrics to 'Lil Wayne's 'How To Love' are not mine, they belong to whoever wrote the song, who is a genius by the way! I don't own the song:) hope you enjoy the fic!**

* * *

The cold New York air froze Joey as he walked down the late night darkened streets, five blocks from his apartment. He held onto his jacket tightly, pulling it around his body to keep him warm. A cold gust of air blew, and in it he heard a small whimper coming from an alley to his right. He slowly walked into the darkness, his heart pounding as he held onto the pocket knife he carried in his pocket.

He quickly let go of it when he saw a shadowed figure curled up in the corner of the alley, long blonde hair covering her face. Joey's heart quickly dropped when he walked closer to her.

"Phoebe?" he whispered, hoping it wasn't his best friend. She slowly looked up at him, her hair falling to the side of her face as her eyes were red and tears streamed down her cheeks. Joey's eyes widened as he ran to her, crouching by her and hugging her tight to keep her warm because all she was wearing was a tank top and jeans.

_You had a lotta crooks try steal your heart_

_Never really had luck couldn't ever figure out How To Love_

_You had lotta moments that didn't last forever,_

_Now you in this corner tryin' to put it together_

_How To Love_

"Oh my god, Phoebe, what are you doing out here?" he asked, looking into her green eyes that were unusually dark. She looked at him, her lips blue as she attempted to speak, but nothing came out.

He helped her up and took off his jacket, the ice cold air seeping into his sweater quickly. He wrapped it around her and led her up to his apartment.

She sat down on the lounge chair, pulling the coat tightly around her small body. After two cups of hot chocolate she finally warmed up, and explained to him how another guy she was dating just took advantage of her again.

She explained how he had slammed her up against the wall in his bedroom, and how she only remembered waking up in the corner of the alley, unable to move. Joey barely understood what she was saying as he couldn't take his eyes off her, never noticing how beautiful she was.

He stood up and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her because she was still shaking. He moved the blonde strands of hair out of her face so he could look at her and smile.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he finally said. She faintly smiled up at sat there for a long time, just listening to each others' heart beat.

She stood up later and walked to the bathroom, telling him she was going to take a quick shower. He watched her walk, noticing every beautiful thing about her he never realized.

_For a second you were here,_

_now you're over there, it's hard not to stare,_

_the way you move your body like you've never had a love_

Later, they sat on the chair together again. She told him about when she was little, and she wanted to be a singer, and everything she wanted to do before her mom died and she ended up on the streets. He sat there and listened, never taking his eyes off of her, falling more in love with her with every word she spoke.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"This is not how I wanted my life to end up like," she said, looking back down. He sat up and wiped the tear from her cheek that had fallen.

He didn't know what to say.

"At least you have me,"

_And you had a lot of dreams that transformed to visions,_

_the fact that you saw the world effected all your decisions,_

_But it wasn't your fault,_

_Wasn't in your intentions to be the one here talkin to me,_

_To be the one listenin,_

She left that night as Joey watched her walk down the hall from his apartment. It wasn't the last time, though.

She had come to his door, nearly ten times with tears in her eyes as she fell into his arms, crying non-stop. Telling him how she just couldn't deal with being taken advantage of.

He would sit with her on the couch just like on the first night, telling him about all the stuff she did, and what she dreamed about, and he would listen to her, never interrupting.

On the tenth night, he had opened his door late one night to see her sitting in the corner of the living room, her knees hugged to her chest as she looked at him. He started to walk toward her to give her a warm hug that she needed.

_You never credit yourself, so when you got older,_

_Seems like you came back ten times over,_

_Now you're sittin here,_

_In this damn corner, looking through all your thoughts,_

_And lookin over your shoulder_

Instead of hugging him back, she pulled him to her, kissing him passionately. She was tired of being used and hurt, she wanted somebody care for her, and teach her How To Love.

_See I just want you to know,_

_That you deserve the best,_

_You're beautiful,_

_You're beautiful, ya_

He pulled away when he needed air, looking into her eyes and falling in love with her all over again. She smiled at him, the first time he had seen her smile in months.

"I love you," he whispered, running his hands through her hair. She grinned wider.

"I love you, too,"

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should I continue? Please review and tell me! Thank you so much!**


End file.
